beldinfandomcom-20200214-history
Eric
Eric was a human warlock. Although he lived for years beyond what most humans do, he was eventualy slain in the Karren valley during a duel with Szek'Thuul . Eric was played by Taurus Daggerknight. History Eric was born and raised in the same town as Ronin Eininfar in 1261 DR. When he was old enough, like many of the boys in the town, he was trained to be a part of its militia, during which time he befriended both Ronin and his rival, Marko, usually trying to sooth the tensions between the two. During Ronins exile, he was instructed by the elf to take their mutual friend Yuki Maya out of town on the eve of battle, which he was obligated to do, as he owed Eininfar a debt. This saved him and the girl from the battle that destroyed the town. the following day, Eric and Yuki found both Marko and his younger brother, Susano, miraculously having survived the terrible attack, albiet badly injured. After scouring the ruins for supplies, the four of them began wandering further north to the Ten Towns of Icewind Dale, from where they began a long career as adventurers. On one of the groups missions, they tracked down an demonic cult to its lair. During the assault, Eric gained the attention of the demon lord, and though the cult was defeated, this feind had some how formed a conection to Eric. Although the human was aware of this, he kept it secret from the others, fearing that Marko would attempt to kill him right away. Slowly, the demon began granting Eric supernatural gifts, and although he felt these powers were making him stronger, he was aware of their source, and his increasing inability to resist the demons demands or refuse its gifts. One night, fearing that the corruption would lead him to harm the group, or them to attack him, he left, leaving a note for Yuki, instructing her not to follow him. Overtime, he completely lost control, and the demon inside took possession of his body, which then proceded to use him to rebuild its cult. Years later, the possessed Eric found himself in Neverwinter. His cult was embroiled in a bitter struggle with the Shadow thieves guild, who identified the cult as a threat to their operations. Curiously enough, Marko and Susano (having apperantly lost Yuki's company years ago) also happened to come to the city. Marko offered his services to the Shadow Thieves, leading to an ironic confirmation of Erics previous fears (not that he could say or do anyhting about it at this point). The street war between the two would go on for a little over a year till Vaune Nasadra and Ronin Eininfar also ended up in Neverwinter. This re-union resulted in the death of Marko, the maiming of Susano, and the excorcism of the demon within Eric, freeing him of its control. Once again being in debt to Eininfar , he was instructed to make his way to the Karren valley, where able hands were needed in the war against Auril. Once in the valley, Eric took part in many missions for both the guild and Beldin crown, though most of his time was spent attempting to guide novice warlocks and keep them from falling into demonic or infernal service. This led him into direct conflict with the warlock Szek'Thuul , and after a massive battle that stretched from the Beldin gates to the Tymoran plaza, Eric was slain.